It's Not Too Late
by DumbBooks
Summary: A short Skullgirl fanfiction involving Patricia/Marie Smut nsfw! First fanfiction don't be too hard on me!


Patricia opened her eyes to a dark room that wasn't a stranger to her. It was a run down room with a cardboard like bed and sheets that were probably made of paper. She sat up quietly and looked around. This was not her room.

Had she sleep walked into Marie's room again? She looked to her side and saw her best friend fast asleep. She smiled a bit and inched her way back into the cheap blankets. She wrapped her arms around her friend and brought her close to her chest.

Marie, or course, was not asleep ever since her friend had started sleep-walking she couldn't sleep that much. She was afraid the people would see her and get angry at her. She cared for her friend and worried for her deeply. She'd stay up and look out for her. Every time she saw her she would bring her into her room. If anyone found out, she'd surely be in trouble.

Marie curled up tightly and nuzzled agents her friends chest. Patricia put her arms around her and Marie couldn't be happier. Her arms were soft and warmed up the blanket.

They maneuvered farther under the blanket and Patricia kissed her lightly on top of the head. She stroked her hair lightly, like she would break if she put anymore pressure on her head. She ran her fingers through her soft, white hair. Patricia always wished to have hair like her friend. She was not fond of her thick, bright orange, straw like hair.

Marie lifted up her head and smiled, she kept her eyes closed and kissed her friend lightly on the lips. Patricia smiled, it was as if actual spark flew from their lips at that moment. Patricia brought her friends face closer and kissed her a bit harder on the lips, keeping them together for longer. They both smiled and giggled under their breaths. They tried not to giggle too loud, or someone would hear them.

They pulled the blankets over them, blocking out any light that was there before. They closed them selves into the darkness and let their lips wander onto each others. Under these blankets, no, barriers, they could hear each others breaths and movements. That's all they want. They wish this moment could last forever. Just them together. Though, they knew the sun would come up and they would have to part for the time being. It was not that time yet, though. They were going to make this time count. Patricia was going to make it up to her friend. She was going to make up for all the nights her made her stay up and worry. She was.

Patricia moved one of her hands down her dear friends torso, lifting up her nightgown up and feeling her soft skin. All she wanted to do was touch Marie for the rest of her life. She loved everything about Marie. Every little bit, from her head to her toes she thought she was perfect.

She raised her other hand and held Marie's cheek. Even in the dark it was as if her eyes glowed. She looked into her eyes and she didn't even need to say a word. Her eyes seemed to say it themselves. Marie nodded and she could feel her face getting hotter from her blush.

Patricia moved her across her torso and moves downward. Her finger traced along the lace lining of her panties and she lightly pressed on top of it with two fingers. Marie squealed a bit, Patricia knew she was always a sensitive girl.

Patricia put her lips back onto her friends and slipped her tongue in. God, the taste of her friend was enough to make her high. They both fought back in each others mouth, exchanging light moans.

She pressed harder down on her friend and made a small circular motion. Marie felt selfish, getting all this pleasure from her friend. She slipped her hand up her friends similar looking nightgown and lightly groped her petite breasts. Of course, they weren't that big, but she knew her friend was sensitive in this spot. She did a circular motion as well with her thumb.

Patricia gasped lightly, surprised at Marie's motive. Both of them felt so awkward at this time, they have never done this, though they have both wanted to for the longest time.

Patricia slipped her hands into Marie's panties and rubbed lightly around her opening. She takes the finger out of her underwear and licks the finger clean. She smiled at the taste, she tasted even better down there then her mouth did. She scooted herself down and slipped her friends underwear to her ankles. Marie prepared herself and lightly put her hands on Patricia's orange-haired head.

Patricia put her head between Marie's legs and began suckling at first. She licked up all the juices she could for it was the most wonderful thing she had ever tasted. Screw her dreams about going to a wonder city and tasting all the cakes and sugars she wanted. This is all she would need to survive.

Marie squeezed her legs a bit, she couldn't help it. Patricia didn't mind a little pressure on her head, though. She found it cute and a bit arousing.

She pressed her tongue harshly around Marie's clit. Marie let out a harsh moan to respond. She quickly covered her mouth with her own hand and bit down on one of her fingers. Patricia was enjoying this so much. She continued to lick up every bit of liquid and pleasure her friend until her moment.

Marie bit down on her finger as her thighs tightened up. She shook a bit as had her orgasm. Patricia licked up every last bit and made her way back up to Marie's lips. She held her tightly and close to her chest as she did before.

Patricia savored the moment, letting her self be completely still to hear Marie's every breath, every heart beat. She kissed her lightly on the head and they both fell softly asleep.


End file.
